


DaveJade One Shot

by lapisfalls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisfalls/pseuds/lapisfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade get into a fight and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveJade One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little OOC, but I haven't written fanfiction in a long time.

Jade Harley was never one for backing down out of a fight. She was stubborn and sure, she could admit when she was wrong; but when it came to Dave Strider, there was no way she was going to.  
They had been at this fight for over a week now, and neither of them had let up.  
“C'mon Jade, why don’t you just make up already?” her brother, John, said in a very exasperated tone. “Do you even remember what you were fighting about? You guys do this stuff all the time.”  
Jade sighed and turned to him, her hands on her hips. The people walking behind the two made angry noises about having to walk in the grass to get around them.  
“It’s not about what the fight was about, John! It’s the fact that he is so stubborn about everything! He won’t admit that he’s wrong! It gets annoying,” she snapped.  
John smirked and arched his eyebrow at her. “Says Miss Stubborn herself. What exactly would he be wrong about this time?”  
Jade shook her head and started walking away from him. Truthfully, she couldn’t remember what she and Dave started fighting about. But that didn’t matter. She remembered that he was wrong, and she was going to make him admit it.  
The siblings finally made it to their college campus and said goodbye at the front entrance to the science building.  
Jade watched John make his way through the crowd to the theater building before she entered her first class of the day.  
Jade plopped down in her seat next to her lab partner, Jake English, who also happened to be her cousin. He turned to her with a concerned look on his face.   
“Tough morning already?” he asked.  
Jade shook her head. “No, I’m just…ugh. Why can’t he just admit that he’s wrong?” she suddenly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Her classmates turned to look at her and she put them down with a mumbled apology.  
Jake shook his head at her, eyes wide in amazement. “You’re still on about that? Just give it up already! You know he’s only keeping up this fight with you because it’s funny to him.”  
Jade huffed and crossed her arms. “I will not give it up. And knowing he isn’t serious about it just makes it worse!” She turned away from him as the professor walked in to the room and started ranting like he usually did.

Two hours and several experiments later, Jade exited the classroom and checked her phone. She had felt it vibrate in her pocket through the entire class. One from Rose, telling her to meet under the big tree in the quad. Three texts from John, telling her to keep calm and forget about the fight. One from Dave, with four words. “Give it up, Harley.”  
Jade let out a frustrated growl, trying to keep herself from jumping around in anger. Instead, she stuffed her phone in her backpack and made her way to the tree. Under it sat Rose with a book open in her lap as usual, John who was reading over Rose’s shoulder, and Dave. Jade narrowed her eyes at Dave who just smirked at her. Rose smiled as Jade plopped down next to her.  
“A pleasure to have you join us, Miss Harley. I trust you’re still angry at Mr. Strider here?”  
Jade grunted in response and took her book out of her backpack and opened it to the chapter they were supposed to be reading in her science class.  
Dave came around the trunk and draped his arm over her shoulder. “Come on, Harls. You can’t stay mad at me forever. Just admit I’m right and this will all be over.”  
Jade’s face turned red. “No.”  
“No?”  
“No.”  
Dave smirked again. “Aw, c'mo-”  
Jade jumped to her feet, and whirled around on him. “No! There is no, ‘oh, c'mon’! You were wrong and I want you to admit it!”  
By now, people were turning to look at them.  
Dave joined her on his feet, his arms crossed. “Do you even remember what we were fighting about in the first place?”  
The girl looked at her feet, but her face was still red in anger. “Well, no, but-”  
“But what?”  
“But I remember you were mean and you were wrong!”  
“Look, Harls. Maybe I was wrong. But that doesn’t mean you have to be pissed at me for more than a week.”  
Jade looked up at him.  
“Suck my dick, Strider!” she yelled as loud as she could.  
John and Rose looked up from the book, mouths falling open. The people walking by stopped to look, and Dave Strider’s face was emotionless.  
Then, without a word, he unflinchingly grabbed the top of Jade Harley’s long skirt, and yanked it down.  
“Nope, don’t have a dick, huh? Nice underwear, though.”  
Jade could feel her face get even more red, if that was possible. She was standing there, out in the open, with her skirt around her ankles and her Squiddles underwear on display for the entire campus. She yelped and hiked her skirt back up before running off, leaving her backpack and book with her friends.

Finally she made it to an alley way, away from prying eyes so hot, angry tears could streak down her face in silence. Well, as silent as she could make loud, gasping sobs. She leaned against a wall and slid down, hiding her eyes in the heels of her hands.  
She heard footsteps approach, and then a quiet voice.  
“Jade?”  
She didn’t look up. “Go away, Strider,” she mumbled.  
She heard him stop next to her, and then felt his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up briefly to see him kneeling beside her, but she went back to hiding her face.  
“Look, Harls. I’m really sorry. I was just messing with you, you know that. I’m sorry that I embarrassed you,” his voice was quiet, but the Texan accent that he kept hidden slipped through, and she knew he was telling the truth. He was actually sorry.  
She finally uncovered her face and wiped her nose with her sleeve. “It’s fine. I’m sorry I got so angry with you. I..”  
“You just don’t like being wrong,” he finished for her, nudging her shoulder gently.  
She smirked. “Yeah, sure. But we both know I was right.”  
“Whatever you say, Harley.”  
“Yup, whatever I say!” she said with a smile.


End file.
